A white-light emitting element using a semiconductor is expected as a substitute of the next generation for a bulb like an electric bulb, a fluorescent tube and a cold-cathode tube, which is utilized for the so-called general illumination and the like.
A white-light emitting element like this is an element such that a light emitting diode chip, which has been bonded to a base plate, has been covered by a fluorescent-body-containing resin member and the like that has been formed with a fluorescent-body-containing resin material that contains: a resin such as a translucent resin and the like; and fluorescent bodies that are configured by fluorescent-body particles.
In the forming step of the fluorescent-body-containing resin member, the fluorescent-body-containing resin material for forming the fluorescent-body-containing resin member is applied in an unhardened liquid state to the light emitting diode chip, and the fluorescent-body-containing resin material is in the subsequent step allowed to harden.
Here, as methods that are utilized for forming fluorescent-body-containing resin members, there are a method that uses a cup (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2998696), a method that uses stencil printing (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3367096), a method that uses a transfer mold (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3724498), a method that uses a compression mold (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-051107), and the like.
Now, the white light of the white-light emitting element is obtained by the light from the light emitting diode chip, and the light from the fluorescent bodies that have been excited by the light from the light emitting diode chip.
For example, the blue light from the light emitting diode chip, and the yellow light from the fluorescent bodies are blended together, and the white light that has a prescribed chromaticity is obtained.
Hence, the chromaticity variation of individual white-light emitting elements becomes a cause of a lowering of the yield.
Several methods for suppressing chromaticity variation like this are known.
Accordingly, mainly referring to FIG. 11, specific descriptions are given regarding conventional manufacturing methods of white-light emitting elements like those (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-231569 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-186488).
Additionally, FIG. 11(A) is a schematic perpendicular-section view of the first conventional white-light emitting element, and FIG. 11(B) is a schematic perpendicular-section view of the second conventional white-light emitting element.
Here, the perpendicular-section views are section views such that cutting is carried out with a perpendicular face perpendicular to the horizontal face parallel to the base plate face of the base plate (the same shall apply hereinafter).
As is shown in FIG. 11(A), in the first conventional white-light emitting element, the second fluorescent-body-containing resin member 802 is formed on the upper face of the first fluorescent-body-containing resin member 801 that covers the light emitting diode chip. The chromaticity variation of individual white-light emitting elements is suppressed by adjusting the concentration of the fluorescent bodies the fluorescent-body-containing resin material for forming the second fluorescent-body-containing resin member 802 contains, and the quantity of the fluorescent-body-containing resin material for forming the second fluorescent-body-containing resin member 802.
As is shown in FIG. 11(B), in the second conventional white-light emitting element, the translucent resin member 804 that has been formed with a translucent resin material, which contains a translucent resin but does not contain fluorescent bodies, is formed on the surface of the fluorescent-body-containing resin member 803. The chromaticity variation of individual white-light emitting elements is suppressed by adjusting the absorption quantity of light in the translucent resin member 804 by control of the quantity of the translucent resin material for forming the translucent resin member 804.